The present invention relates to light fixtures and in particular to a light fixture adapted to be ceiling or wall hung with the light source held in its proper orientation.
Light fixtures, and particularly high intensity light fixtures are usually designed to be either ceiling hung or wall mounted. When a fixture is designed for ceiling mounting the associated reflector is designed to throw off the light in a generally uniform pattern as represented by "C" in FIG. 9. Conversely, when a fixture is designed for wall mounting the light distribution pattern is such that the majority of the light flux is thrown out away from the wall with a lessor amount washing down the wall as represented by "W" in FIG. 9.
If a fixture designed for ceiling mounting were to be mounted on a wall, much of the light energy would be wasted washing down the wall. Similarly, if a fixture designed for wall mounting were to be mounted on a ceiling much of the light energy would be lost washing across the ceiling.
While various brackets have heretofore been developed which enable a fixture designed for one type of mounting to be used with the other, the fundamental problem has not been addressed which stems from the fact that a ceiling fixture is designed to direct light downwardly and a wall fixture is designed to throw light out generally horizontally.
Heretofore attempts have been made to provide high intensity fixtures which could be both wall and ceiling mounted but, in the main, such attempts have concentrated on compromising the light distribution pattern of the mixture so that it is optimized for neither wall nor ceiling mounting.